


What World Are You Living in?

by luzdeestrella



Category: VIXX
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M, businessman au?, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzdeestrella/pseuds/luzdeestrella
Summary: Cha Hakyeon is stuck in a never-ending cycle of boredom in his new position until his friend introduces him to a world that could very well change his own.





	1. Sudden Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am a very awkward person when it comes to publishing things online, but I really hope people enjoy this FF! Also, I rated the story as mature since there will be talk of mature themes, but nothing too exciting this chapter.

Whenever Hakyeon would sit in his office on the top floor of Jellyfish Builds, the overwhelming feeling of emptiness filled his stomach. He spent every day looking over legal documents, blueprints, and photographs, a new file on the corner of his ridiculously expensive desk. Every time he walked into his office, Hakyeon felt his soul leave him briefly before it quickly returned to him, rather having the work out of the way as soon as possible.

            Half of his life had been spent in offices such as the one that he currently sat in, having watched his father deal in meetings and subconsciously learning the methods used to move up the ladder of success, success being certain for Hakyeon’s future since he was born. It made him feel ill at times, not having been able to work for the position he was in, a silver spoon placed in his mouth and taped there.

There was no doubt others dreamt of his position, CEO of Jellyfish Builds. If it were up to him, he would have given the position to the next qualified person, but his mother had pleaded with him to keep it, his father having written his wish in his will; that his heir, Cha Hakyeon, take after the family company. In that case, in respect towards his deceased father, Hakyeon stayed where he was.

Hakyeon had only been twenty-three when he had lost his father to heart failure and in just a day, he was declared head of his father’s company. Completely spontaneous news, Hakyeon had been both grieving and bewildered on the day of his father’s funeral.

It was a terrible feeling- not having done much to prove that he was an actual man that tried working his best and he did work his best. It was the simple lack of passion that made Hakyeon’s position feel worthless. He wanted to do something he was passionate about, not obligated by someone who was not on this earth any longer.

            Every day in that office was like a chore for him. The cycle was never-ending.

            It was when his cellphone started ringing that Hakyeon was brought out of his reoccurring thoughts and he could guess who was calling him at this hour.

            Leaning forward in his tall chair, he checked his caller ID.

            _Wonshik_.

            There was no need to hide his rolling eyes and Hakyeon simply slid the reject call option before returning to his thoughts. If only that was an option as Wonshik’s name appeared again along with the vibrating motions on his desk.

            This time Hakyeon just flipped the phone over, not wanting to deal with the younger man’s antics for the moment, not while he was still trying to brood.

            The phone did not ring for the third time and Hakyeon let out a mixed sigh of relief and irritation. Not having answered Wonshik usually brings the real deal in Hakyeon’s presence.

            An expected short knock sounded on his double doors. It was worse when the real deal worked underneath Hakyeon.

            Leaning back in his chair and propping his head up on one of his arms, Hakyeon called out, “Go back to work, Wonshik. I’m not paying you to dally around my office.”

            One of the doors suddenly opened, Wonshik peering his blond head in to glare at his boss, the ladder fighting the urge to smile. Although he disapproved of Wonshik coming into his office whenever he felt like it, Hakyeon could not help it that he felt starved of a real conversation. Nothing good could come from mixing his personal life with business, but it was particularly difficult when Wonshik was as good a secretary as he was a friend.

            When Wonshik scoffed at Hakyeon, the ladder knew he would never be able to fire the fake blond. Hakyeon could not fault him for being disrespectful when they were alone because they had enough formality between them when it came down to actual business.

            “Excuse you, but my job is to make your schedule is stress-free and keep tabs on every move you make in this industry. So far, everything is on schedule and you haven’t moved from that chair since I brought you your coffee. I have about as much free time as you do.” Wonshik had strode into Hakyeon’s large office, having closed the door behind him and now standing before the CEO as casually as one could be. Had it not been for the black suit and combed back hair, Hakyeon would say he belonged more in an alley by the Wonshik posed.

            Hakyeon pursed his lips to refrain his smile from breaking free. “Oh? Really? What about the proposal with–”

            Wonshik raised a hand, shutting Hakyeon up immediately. “You know that I take my job very seriously so everything is scheduled when I say everything is scheduled _and_ stress-free. Now enough talk about business for once and get to the point. I need Friday off.”

            This time Hakyeon did not need to stop himself from grinning since he started frowning instead, his eyebrows furrowing.

            “What? Why?” Hakyeon questioned. He knew Wonshik was not asking off for work, rather, he was asking for Friday evening. They usually went out together or hung out at each other’s place just to hang out as regular friends instead of being the usual boss and employee. It was Hakyeon’s getaway from the world he had been raised in.

            Wonshik put up both hands this time as a way to calm his boss down, but only earned Hakyeon’s flaring nostrils to which he rolled his eyes.

            “Listen, it’s one night and I was going to invite you, but you don’t seem like the kind to want to attend a concert-” Wonshik stopped short when Hakyeon stood from his chair, now looking vaguely interested. Of course, Hakyeon had never attended one of the concerts that Wonshik had always gone to due to the fact that they were raised on different genres of music.

            Hakyeon had been raised on the typical classical music and went to orchestrated operas while Wonshik had grown up to all types of alternative music, having even been in a rock band back in high school.

            “A concert? Like, the kind of music you listen to? That kind of concert? Where the fans nearly riot to touch the lead singer and swoon over the guitar solos?” Hakyeon spouted the questions, having made his way around the desk to stand with Wonshik and his intrigue increasing.

If there was one thing about Hakyeon that was astounding aside from his friendly charisma, it was his inability to shy away from the things he had been prohibited from all his life.

Wonshik leaned away just a small bit as his boss got closer, Hakyeon guessing he was at least trying to maintain something of a professional setting in the office now that the brunet had abandoned the façade.

“Yeah? You don’t expect me to attend another one of those concerts your father had taken us to watch, do you? I nearly wanted to cry from trying to keep my eyes open during it. I was so bored.” Wonshik whined at the memory to which Hakyeon only remembered for a bit before shoving it in the back of his mind.

Then something else crossed his mind. “Wonshik, I don’t understand, you usually don’t ask for Fridays off when there’s a concert. You just watch recordings of them.”

Nodding slowly, Wonshik then looked away from Hakyeon and shoved his hands in his pants’ pockets.

“My best friend is in this band. Gave me a VIP pass, but I was figuring you might have complained,” Wonshik glanced at Hakyeon when the older man huffed. “So I was going to call him up for another one, just in case.”

“When you say best friend, is he the one you played with back then?” Hakyeon asked.

“Hongbin? Yeah.” Wonshik answered casually.

Hakyeon’s gaze narrowed. “You still talk to him?”

“What? He’s my best friend, how could I stop talking to him?” Wonshik questioned, making a face at his boss as if he could not believe Hakyeon was genuinely asking him that. In the back of Hakyeon’s mind, there was the slight jealous feeling that someone else was called Wonshik’s best friend, but he knew better than to instigate something.

Hakyeon mulled it over in his mind, the invite to the concert sounding more and more interesting. Well, not really interesting to Hakyeon, but the thrill of actually going to one of those frenzy-like concerts actually intrigued him.

“Very well. I think we can change Friday’s plans, but I expect you to be nice to me in front of your friend. You know how cool you try to be in front of other people.” Hakyeon mentioned and smiled as he watched Wonshik rolled his eyes.

“Cool. I’ll call him up and tell him I need another pass.” Wonshik mumbled before pulling out his phone and Hakyeon give him a reproachful look before he started pushing the blond towards his office doors, barely remembering that they were still at work. When Wonshik was finally behind the closed doors, Hakyeon leaned against them and let out a sigh, wondering how this Friday would play out for him.

           

           

           

           


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon meets "vixx"

When Hakyeon was preparing himself for the concert, he realized that he had no idea what people wear to that kind of entertainment. Did they wear all black? Or did they wear the kind of suits that Hakyeon was required to wear every time he attended an expensive performance? Or just casual clothes?

Switching from a simple black t-shirt and a blue sweater, Hakyeon heard the doorbell to his penthouse ring and laid down the shirts on his bed before he made his way to the door to reveal Wonshik, who was dressed closely to what Hakyeon would identify as a ‘bad boy.’ From the thick black hoodie to the expensive-looking sneakers, Hakyeon wondered where Wonshik had acquired such a mean-looking outfit.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Wonshik asked Hakyeon, who moved aside to let Wonshik in his home, still staring at the questionable fashion choice. Hakyeon calmly shut the door before spinning around to face a texting Wonshik, the blond too busy being engrossed in his cellphone to pay attention to Hakyeon’s incessant staring.

After a few seconds of watching Wonshik thumb away on his phone, Hakyeon scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Just what are you wearing?” he questioned his secretary, walking up to Wonshik and placing a hand on his shoulder and turning Wonshik around to get a clear look at his outfit.

“What, this? This is what I always wear. Well, when I’m not at work or when I’m hanging out with you. It’s kind of difficult to dress the way I want to when we’re surrounded by brown-nosers.” Wonshik said offhandedly and slid out of Hakyeon’s grasp before plopping down on the cream-colored sofa that Hakyeon had just bought since the last one had had red wine stains on one of the cushions. It had been a night where Hakyeon had been extremely glad to have a whole day to himself and immediately spilled his wine due to his own excitement. It was then that he decided to cut drinking out of his private life.

“I’m still surprised. I’ve never seen you dressed like this before. By the way, you must help me decide on what to wear, I can’t choose between these two I picked.” Hakyeon was making his way towards his room when Wonshik let out a confused grunt.

“Is that not what you’re wearing?” Wonshik questioned, having finally looked away from his phone long enough to see what Hakyeon had on.

Appalled at the suggestion, Hakyeon looked down at the black sweater he was wearing, the sleeves a little too long. “No?”

           

As Hakyeon picked at a single stray piece of lint from his sweater, he wondered how he had let Wonshik convince him into leaving his home dressed like this. Now he just looked like he was trying to pull off a classier version of what Wonshik was wearing.

They were arriving the stadium that the concert would be held at and Hakyeon noticed that it was one that his father had had built several years back, Hakyeon having barely graduated middle school. It was also one of the larger stadiums in the city. Hakyeon now wondered how popular the band was and it crossed his mind that he didn’t even know the name of the group that was playing at his own stadium.

“What’d you say was the group’s name was?” Hakyeon asked Wonshik, who took the upcoming exit.

“VIXX - all capital letters. Hongbin used our old band’s name. It was that or two other names that I’m glad went down the drain.” Wonshik said and Hakyeon nodded once he caught sight of an electronic billboard that displayed the band’s name, announcing that the tonight was the last show of their tour.

Hakyeon could only wonder how many people would be attending the concert since the stadium only had enough seats for a little bit over sixty-thousand people. Considering how much praise Wonshik gave them, Hakyeon guessed that the place would be packed since the blond always knew what was extremely popular these days. It made Hakyeon feel ancient, but then again he was never the type to associate himself with most forms of common entertainment. He didn’t look down upon people who did, otherwise he would never spend time with Wonshik – he just hadn’t sought it out on his own. The closer he got to the stadium, the more Hakyeon felt nervous, but he was never one to back out of something that he had already chosen to commit to.

           

When Wonshik had finally found a good enough spot to park in, it surprised Hakyeon just how excited his friend was to get inside as Wonshik tripped climbing out of the car. Then again, Hakyeon knew that Wonshik hadn’t seen his best friend in a matter of years as they had gone down different paths so he shouldn’t be all that surprised.

They were quick to get inside, Hakyeon being recognized by some of the employees and allowing them easy access without them having to show off their backstage passes. Some of the fans glared at them, but there were some that seemed to recognize Wonshik even though he looked drastically different than the old pictures Hongbin had posted online. They were all ignored though, Wonshik pushing Hakyeon forward into the stadium where they were greeted by the employees.

Now Hakyeon was observing the structure in the building rather than paying attention to what Wonshik was doing and his eyes fell on one of the stands that were selling the band’s merchandise. While Wonshik did his own thing, Hakyeon made his way over to the stand and noted how the employee behind it was spending time on her phone than actually paying attention to his presence, but he did not say anything to reprimand her. Instead, he simply picked up one of the smaller posters that were displayed.

From what Hakyeon remembered Wonshik telling him last night during their call, there were only four members and they were proudly displayed on the poster with their grunge aesthetics. The only one that Hakyeon remembered was Hongbin and he stood on the far right, leaning against an old but classic car as he stared off into the distance. The dark makeup that shrouded his eyes seemed to make him prettier, the contouring of his face enhancing his already sharp features.

Although Hongbin was handsome, he wasn’t the one to fully capture Hakyeon’s attention.

There were two members that stood in the center, the long-haired one draping an arm around the long-nosed member’s shoulders. Hakyeon recalled Wonshik telling him that there are two vocalists for the band. One with a soft voice that could reach the skies and the other with a unique versatility. Wonshik had been very enthusiastic about their vocal skills and had told Hakyeon that they could even sing in musicals if they wanted to.

The one that had trapped Hakyeon’s eyes was the one with the long dark locks, a deepness in his eyes that shook Hakyeon to the core. Before he could actually admire the poster any further, the sudden howling of fans sounded through the glass and Hakyeon lifted his head to see Hongbin walking towards Wonshik with a large dimpled smile.

“I’m actually surprised you made it on time,” Hongbin laughed as he reached Wonshik, spreading his arms to envelope the blond in a big hug, Wonshik easily reciprocating. Hakyeon forgot about the feeling from the image, putting the small poster back in its place, and moving over towards the two embracing men.

Wonshik pulled back slightly to look at his best friend, their faces mere inches from each other. “Lots of practice on time management when you’re working as a secretary. Which by the way,” Wonshik moved to where he stood beside Hongbin, both men with an arm around the other’s waist as they faced Wonshik’s boss. “This is the guy I’m always telling you about. My closest friend here – physically, of course.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes and was barely able to catch sight of Hongbin doing the same.

“How do you do, Hongbin? Cha Hakyeon, though, I assume you already know that.” Hakyeon introduced himself, giving the best smile he could to come off as friendly as possible. If there was something Hakyeon liked to do, it was to befriend any friends of his own friends.

“Yeah, Wonshik talks about you a lot.” Hongbin returned the smile.

“Not any more than when he speaks about you, I believe. Our conversations go from what’s happening at work to what you were last doing.” Hakyeon declared, already feeling himself get along with Hongbin and caught an exasperated look on Wonshik’s face that the two of them pointedly ignored.

“Really? He’s always rambling on about all the paperwork he has to do and keeping track of everything you do. No offense, but I’ve told him to quit plenty of times just because of how much he complains.” Hongbin exclaimed before he gave a pointed side-glare towards Wonshik.

“I understand completely. Wonshik complains to me all the time and I tell him that if he doesn’t like his position, I can always replace him with someone else; but honestly – who else could be more fun to nag?” Hakyeon questioned.

“Okay, that’s enough! God, I didn’t think you two meeting would result in me feeling insulted.” Wonshik complained and the two brunettes couldn’t stifle their laughter due to the irony, leaving Wonshik to look confused.

“Alright, we’ll stop talking about you, you big baby. Now let’s go before the fans lose their voices before the actual show starts.” Hongbin motioned towards the screaming fans, causing them to raise their voices as he threw them a smile that was so full of charisma that Hakyeon briefly thought of how far Hongbin could go in business with just smiling.

While the fans still released their screams of love and devotion, Hongbin calmly led them toward a pair of doors that revealed the beginning of the offstage area. Hakyeon looked around in astonishment as they walked down the long and dark hallway, thinking over the fact that even though this building was his, he didn’t actually know what it looked like on the inside.

However, it seemed like Hongbin already had the place mapped out as they quickly arrived to the lounge room where the other members were waiting. Just as Hongbin was about to open the door, Hakyeon remembered the intense-looking vocalist and wondered if he was just as serious as he looked.

When Hongbin opened the door, Hakyeon saw that there were only two other band members doing their own thing in the lounge room. Hakyeon immediately noticed that one of them was the long-nosed vocalist as he softly sung some lyrics to the other member’s acoustic guitar strumming, both of them so deep into it that they didn’t notice the door opening. The man singing had such a magnificent voice that Hakyeon now knew why Wonshik spoke highly of him. A few more lyrics and the singing ended with such an articulate technique that Hakyeon wondered how hard the man’s fans must weep when he sung to them.

Finishing with a vibrato, the man looked up towards them, the guitar player doing the same while he continued to strum his instrument.

“Still practicing, Jaehwan? Save some voice for the fans.” Hongbin chided, stepping in so that Hakyeon and Wonshik could let themselves in. “I guess Taekwoon is still getting his face to look even broodier.”

Hakyeon could only guess that that is the name of the one who’s missing, the one with the sharp feline eyes that had captured Hakyeon’s gaze.

“Oh! Wonshikkie, it’s been so long since I last saw you!” Jaehwan perked up as a child that had just seen his favorite candy and starting embracing Wonshik in a matter of seconds, Wonshik releasing a sharp gasp of pain.

“Ay, Jaehwan, don’t get carried away with your idea of love!” Wonshik struggled to breath out as he tried to pull away from the vocalist’s crushing grip. It surprised Hakyeon, Wonshik never having spoken about the other members enough to where he also seemed to have a close bond with them.

Still, Jaehwan squeezed Wonshik for a couple more seconds before releasing his hold and letting the blond gasp for air as he turned to look at Hakyeon. Hakyeon noticed that Jaehwan had a more unique look to him, almost childlike, differing from the sultry look that Hakyeon had glanced at in the poster.

Jaehwan didn’t waste any time in coming over to Hakyeon, the latter raising his hand for a formal greeting. The hand went ignored and Hakyeon stood surprised when Jaehwan wrapped his arms around them, the hug being tight but more liberating than the one Wonshik had suffered.

Not knowing what else to do with the sudden display of affection, Hakyeon moved slowly to return the hug, glancing over at Wonshik and receiving a reassuring nod.

Jaehwan pulled away and stepped back, giving Hakyeon back his personal space.

“Hello, you must be Hakyeon! I’m Jaehwan and that over is Sanghyuk,” Jaewhan declared as he pointed at the still-strumming guitarist, who just gave Hakyeon a small nod. “I’m so glad you and Wonshikkie are able to attend our final show of the tour; I know that Hongbin wouldn’t want Wonshik to miss it for the world. I hope you like our music though, Wonshik told us that you don’t usually listen to-”

Hongbin cleared his throat. “Jaehwan, you’re running your mouth again.”

At this, Hakyeon thought that Jaehwan would be upset, but the giant childlike man just laughed and gave Hakyeon an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I tend to talk a lot when meeting people.” Jaehwan told him and Hakyeon waved away the apology.

“No worries, Wonshik also tells me to shut up when I speak too much.” Hakyeon was able to relate to this. There have been several occasions where Hakyeon crosses the line of formal business talk, to the point where Wonshik had to start accompanying him to events. Hakyeon couldn’t help himself, he was just too friendly of a person.

The way Hakyeon was already getting along with the members, he felt that this whole experience wouldn’t be as awkward as he initially thought this morning when he had woken up. From what his father had told him, Hakyeon had learned that people who listened to the alternative music were uneducated and rude. However, Jaehwan and Hongbin have been more relatable than any of the people that Hakyeon had met on his side of the world.

Jaehwan nodded in agreement, still laughing softly. “It’s up to people like you and me, Hakyeon; we’re the only ones who know how to have a good time.”

“Oh, shut up.” Hongbin snorted and Jaehwan turned to give the younger member a pout before hopping back to Sanghyuk, the guitarist fingering the strings of his instrument.

The door behind Hakyeon then opened, both him and Wonshik glancing at the door to see who was about to walk in.

It was almost cheesy, how Hakyeon’s heart started to thud just a little bit faster as Taekwoon stood at the doorway, his eyes clearly recognizable to Hakyeon even with the dark make-up around them. The way Taekwoon was dressed was similar to what the other members wore, dark clothing that were tight around their bodies and skin revealed through ripped jeans. Their eyes caught and Hakyeon could swear the feeling in his chest was shared with the female characters of every romance novel he had read; the feeling of a new attraction to their manly male love interests.

Only this wasn’t fiction and Hakyeon had never found himself interested in another man. Shaking his head, Hakyeon cleared thoughts of that and smiled at Taekwoon, hoping that he would also have a close bond when meeting the other vocalist. Hakyeon did not receive the same smile he gave, instead Taekwoon gave him a small nod before veering his attention towards the other band members.

“I see that Wonshik and his friend are here. Right before the show too.” Taekwoon’s voice was soft and it had a melodic tune to it. Taekwoon’s voice seemed to seep through Hakyeon’s chest and started to fill him until it felt like his lungs were about to burst.

Thankfully, Wonshik pipped up from where he was to greet Taekwoon, making his way past Hakyeon to reach the sharp-eyed figure. They gave each other an awkward hug that Hakyeon would normally go to correct, but he didn’t want to get too close to Taekwoon with how he was feeling in the moment.

“Is the concert about to start?” Wonshik questioned as he pulled back, not bothering to look at his watch.

Jaehwan let out a squeal before Taekwoon could respond. “It is! It is almost time! We gotta go prep!”

At that sudden declaration, Jaehwan sprung up from his seat by Sanghyuk and started grabbing what looked like jewelry from the coffee table that was placed in the middle of the living room. Sanghyuk followed in a slow matter, contrasting the pace that Jaehwan was moving at.

Hongbin started doing his own thing as well and Hakyeon just stood as still as he could so that the band members could move around for anything that they needed.

“Jaehwan has made that clear for everyone,” Taekwoon said with a smile slowly creeping on his face. “You ready?” he asked Wonshik, but his eyes trailed over towards Hakyeon, who felt himself get flustered under the brief gaze that returned to Wonshik.

Wonshik grinned. “Yeah, I’ve been ready ever since Hongbin told me you were all ending the tour here – oh, before I forget and get nagged about it later, let me introduce you to my boss, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon let his jaw drop by a slight bit when Wonshik motioned towards him.

Now it was unavoidable; eye contact was now established and set as Hakyeon felt Taekwoon’s eyes bore into his, Wonshik kindly having paved a way in between them. A million of times Hakyeon had been able to introduce himself to strangers – for Pete’s sake, he had just introduced himself to the other members a few minutes ago. Yet, Taekwoon found a way to mollify Hakyeon’s talkative self.

“The owner of this place, right? It’s nice to meet you.” Taekwoon didn’t stick his hand out to shake hands and it was foreign to Hakyeon. Not that the other members had either, but it felt off with Taekwoon. Still, eye contact is always an important factor and Hakyeon was no stranger to it, even if Taekwoon made him feel a certain way.

 Hakyeon put on his friendliest grins and nodded at Taekwoon. “I am. I have to say that this is my first time that I’ll actually be enjoying a show here.”

“That so? Well then, I hope that you enjoy the show.” Taekwoon replied, his smile bearing teeth that surprised Hakyeon. With that, Taekwoon gave both businessmen a slight nod before moving along with the other band members.

Staring after Taekwoon, Hakyeon didn’t notice how Wonshik stood close enough to where their shoulders were touching. He did, however, notice how his secretary elbowed him in the side, Hakyeon shooting Wonshik a menacing glare.

“Come on, let’s go to our own seats.” Wonshik muttered to him. Hakyeon complied and followed Wonshik out of the room to leave the members to prepare themselves in the little time they had left.

Trying to find a way to get to their seats, Hakyeon’s mind filled with ideas of how the concert would go and found himself biting his bottom lip when he thought of how a certain vocalist would sound and look while singing. Now Hakyeon found himself looking more toward the show and knew that he was going to enjoy it regardless of whether he was going to like the performance or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took much longer than i thought to update this story wth anyways thank you for reading. i'm mainly doing this just to get this story idea going somewhere lol but thank y'all again

**Author's Note:**

> I did get a little bored at the end so sorry for the crappy ending, but I will be putting a lot of effort in this story. Personalities may change due to the fact of how I want this to go, but nothing too drastic. I know I only introduced two of the members (maybe three if you count Hongbin's mention), but the others will be revealed soon. Until the next update then.


End file.
